In the past, the angular position of a camshaft was fixed relative to the angular position of a crankshaft via an endless loop, such as a timing chain. However, VCT is increasingly used with internal combustion engines (ICEs) and can selectively vary the angular position of the camshaft relative to the crankshaft. There are a variety of different ways to vary the angular position of camshafts relative to a crankshaft. For example, VCT can be implemented using hydraulically- or electrically-actuated camshaft phasers that permit angular displacement of the camshaft relative to a crankshaft by a defined amount, which can be referred to as a range of authority. In modern vehicles, the range of authority can be significant. While the increased range can help improve the operating performance of the ICE, the ICE may not operate efficiently if the angular position of the camshaft unintentionally remains in an advanced or retarded position relative to the crankshaft. VCT devices, sometimes referred to as camshaft phasers, are designed to prevent this condition by locking the VCT device so that the angular position of the camshaft is fixed at a mid-position, neither advanced nor retarded, relative to the crankshaft. However, it would be helpful to include a feature with a VCT device that helps the camshaft return to a mid-position without rigidly locking a rotor and a stator.